Automotive vehicles include components that will need to be replaced or serviced after a period of time. Such components include brake drums/rotors. Often the components can be difficult to remove because they rust or become corroded. The mechanic either breaks the drum off with a hammer or uses a universal puller that can not adapt well to the component being serviced. Thus, current servicing techniques can lead to vehicle damage, significant time loss, or other undesirable condition.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tool that can easily remove the component being serviced by the user.